


Sock Puppets Make Good Wingmen

by a_lil_gay



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2322704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_lil_gay/pseuds/a_lil_gay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Okay maybe patrick couldn't handle his alcohol,or maybe I shouldn't have dared him that he couldn't take 5 shots of vodka."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sock Puppets Make Good Wingmen

_[Chicago 2002 12:34 am]_

 Okay maybe Patrick couldn't handle his alcohol,or maybe I shouldn't have dared him that he couldn't take 5 shots of vodka.Either way now I have a very drunk Patrick singing 'row row row your boat' in the back of my car,with his sock on his hand,standing up to have a puppet show out the sky window.   
    "Dude sit the fuck down,we're going to get pulled over."   
    A loud sigh comes from Patrick as he plops back down,looking back slightly I jump as his sock covered hands seems to be glaring at me with it's shitty pen eyes,that he found somewhere in the back.   
    "You Pete Wentz just interrupted my big chance on stage."   
    Blinking I look back at the road.   
    "Kid you could never be an actor,go for the music scene."   
    Am I really responding to his drunk antics just to please the puppet? the answer is yes,yes I am.   
    "My dreams!"   
    The sock falls of the back of the seat as we pull in my driveway,there was no way in hell I was taking home a drunk Patrick Stump to his mom,No.Way.In.Hell. Forcing Patrick out of the back seat I apologize to his sock,[her name is Emily apparently] and give her the best pep talk I have ever thrown together for a sock.When we get inside Hemingway greets us,and he gives me a 'what did you do look' waving him off I follow Patrick into my bedroom where he is currently striping,blinking I look back at Hemingway and glare before realizing 'fuck he is pretty much naked..and really cute '   
    "Pete help me get my hat off it's stuck."   
    He pulls at the velcro and how the fuck did he manage to even get stuck in his hat?   
    "Sit down."   
    Leaning down I push his head into my shoulder so I could unstick his hair from the velcro and he wouldn't fall over,pulling out the last strands I freeze as I feel his tongue trace my tattooed neck,   
    "Patrick.."   
    I say his name slowly as he continues.   
    "You're drunk." "And your sexy,now kiss me."  
     Wow okay so a very hot drunk Patrick just told me to kiss him.   
    "You sure?"   
    "Yes now fucking do it."   
    Shrugging I smash my lips on his and let out a happy sigh as his tongue slowly traces the inside of my mouth,pulling away I look at the tip of his cock poking out of his boxers.   
    "Can I blow you?"  
    It comes out before I can stop it and he gives me a nod.   
    "Please."   
    "Wait,I don't want you mad at me in the morning."   
    I frown at look at his glossy eyes.   
    "I'm not that drunk Pete,I mean I'm drunk but not that drunk."   
    He lets out a giggle.   
    "Now take off your shirt and blow me."   
    I'll have to remember that 'I'm not that drunk' Patrick is very commanding.Hot.Throwing off my shirt I open the slit of his boxers and take his length in my hand pumping a few times before licking the tip,pre cum always tasted a bit sweet but Patricks tasted like he dipped his dick in moutain dew,taking him fully it takes no time for him to be shooting down my throat and him smiling tiredly.   
    "Sorry if I tasted gross I just remembered I split mountain dew in my pocket when I was dancing with Joe."   
    Pulling my mouth off I laugh and lean back on the floor, palms in the carpet, "Do you want me too?" He slurs half asleep and still not that drunk.   
    "Nah I just want to spoon."   
    I was only half hard ,I was tired from making sure Patrick didn't kill himself,making my way into the bed I pull him into my chest and dig my hips into his ass.   
    "Hey pete?"   
    "Hmf?"   
    "Emily says we should do that again when i'm not so drunk."   
    "I've always liked her."

**Author's Note:**

> feed back is welcome!  
> [sorry for any mistakes]


End file.
